undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Bête No-Asrieltale
Bête No-Asrieltale is a full-length AU novel developed by Ely Cady and the sequel to Asrieltale. Following the Unique Post-Pacifist Run of its previous entry, with Asriel Dreemurr resurrected and infused with the Fear Soul, acting as the Prince of Monsters by day and Ink!Sans' Guardian of the Timelines by night, he starts to realize he might be in over his head, and decides to create more Bête Noire using alternate Timeline and Universe versions of himself. Existing/concept Timelines used (and credited) in Bête No-Asrieltale. * Glitchtale * Hellsiblings * Inktale * Core!Frisk * Error!Sans * Underfell * Dusttale * Zombietale * Sixbones * Handplates * Dreamtale * Killer!Sans * Japantale * The Thought Plot Beginning from the perspective of a Gaster that managed to directly influence a Timeline where Monsters were still trapped in The Underground, they managed to steal the six Human Souls Asgore collected preceding the arrival of Frisk. Unable to kill Frisk and collect their Soul due to the arrival of an unnamed anomaly, Gaster was forced to retreat into The Void, to amass their followers in preparation for another attack. Finding a crow inside their robes, they were forced to Fight once more as Azazel (Fear Soul Asriel) used his ability to exchange places with it, effectively following Gaster into The Void. Defeating them with relative ease, they exited The Void, returned the six Souls so that Timeline could function normally, then traveled to The Omega Timeline with Gaster and Goner Kid, the former as a prisoner and the latter as a Guest. Greeted by Core!Frisk, Gaster was taken away, and they discussed the odd disruptions in the Timeline, believing there to be some root cause to recent events. Unable to determine more, they asked him to speak to a recent addition to The Omega Timeline that had refused to speak to anyone. Finding a Chara from the Hellsiblings AU, he managed to get her talking, learning that she abandoned her native Timeline after a Gaster murdered her husband and child. Aware of exactly how this felt, having lost the Gastholme version of Chara and their unborn offspring, he comforted her and helped her accustom to her new home. From there Asriel returned to his native Timeline. A few months having passed after accepting Ink!Sans' request to act as a guardian to the Alternate Timelines and a little over a year after reaching The Surface, Asriel appeared exhausted and withdrawn. Amassing a high LV, most disruptive elements in other Timelines that he was allowed to explore hardly posed a threat to him, but the constant strain was wearing on him. Deciding that more help was needed, he set himself to creating more Bête Noire to help him safeguard other Timelines. Locating a Timeline trapped far in the past due to many, many Resets, he and Ink!Sans cornered and slew Agate Lightvale, one of the seven Human Wizards and the original Fear Soul, when she attempted to murder Copper and Amber. Collecting her Soul, Asriel was left severely injured and hospitalized. While he recovered, Ink traveled to a genocidal Underfell Timeline with Dust!Sans and killed the Frisk native to that Timeline, offering the dark orange Fear Soul to Underfell Flowey in exchange for his help. Accepting their offer, Fell (Underfell Asriel) then completed a modified True Pacifist Route, fighting but sparing Undyne in Waterfall, Alphys, Mettaton, and the Amalgamates in the true lab, Sans in the Judgement Hall, and finally Asgore in the Royal Hall. Mentored by a recovered Azazel, they entered a ZombieTale Timeline next, to hunt down that version of Frisk and destroy their infected Determination Soul so Error could Erase the Timeline and prevent further contamination. Contending with the masses of infected Monsters, as Frisk reached as far as the end of Waterfall, turning Monsters into other zombies as they went, they teamed up with an uninfected Flowey to search for Frisk and slow down the advancing horde. Learning that they were taken down into the True Lab by Alphys and Mettaton in an attempt to devise a cure, they retreated there and were forced to contend with a secondary outbreak, with Alphys and her Amalgamates all infected. Mettaton, with his indestructible metal body, remained unaffected as was able to help them trap the infected in the pit under the DT Extractor. Hacking into Alphys' surveillance system, they learned that Frisk had been absorbed by a zombified version of Sixbones, as Sans, in a desperate attempt to save his brother, injected them with DT and fused together. Retreating even further to the Royal Garden, they organized a defense with Asgore, Royal Guards 01 and 02, Knight Knight, and Madjick while Ink!Sans evacuated the other survivors (The residents of Hotlands, The Core, and New Home) to safety in The Omega Timeline. As the Sixbones Amalgamate attacked them, intending to reach the six Human Souls and break The Barrier, Azazel, Fell, and the others barely manage to defeat it, using Fear Magic and a handheld DT Extractor to disrupt and then shatter the Determination Soul. Error gathered up Azazel, Fell, Asgore, and Flowey, the only remaining survivors, and five of the six Human Souls, and fled the Timeline, Erasing it from existence. Two years pass after the infected timeline incident, with Azazel and Fell performing their duties without much apparent trouble. Azazel spent much of that time living with Chara in the Omega Timeline and acting as a caretaker to its denizens, though he still returned to his native Timeline periodically, particularly to oversee the construction of a temple on the slopes of Mt. Ebott; a symbol of future cooperation and understanding between the races. Called upon by Core!Frisk to investigate an anomaly, he and Fell happen upon a glitched Handplates Timeline wherein Gaster continued his experiments in The Void, producing a Bête Noire Monster Soul called a Black Soul of Matter. With the help of a mysterious benefactor and the research of Agate Lightvale, Gaster created an entire line of bioweapons using Black Souls, utilizing the genetic materials and traits of various Monster types. The latest of which being Subject DT-BN-04-7, an amalgam of Dreemurr, Drake, Skeleton, and Dog, which they tasked with hunting down a seventh Human Soul to complete his work, as, after discovering the ability to Reset, Gaster was able to revert the Timeline and prevent the deaths of Asriel and Chara, and thus the war against humanity. Unknowingly intercepted by Sans and Papyrus, the only beings in The Underground able to communicate with it as it could only speak in hands, Subject DT-BN-04-7, or Deet, as they came to be called, spent about a week with the two skeletons before being led to New Home for a festival called Human Day. Encountering Chara there and attacking her to complete its mission, Deet was confronted by Azazel and Fell, as well as that universe’s Asriel, Sans, Papyrus, and the royal guard. Fleeing, Deet was paralyzed by a built-in kill switch Gaster had implanted as a failsafe, and left to drown in Waterfall. Saved by Sans, they were questioned and seeing two Human Souls with non-Human hosts, as well as learning that a Human became Queen of Monsters, they assumed that their creator had lied to them about Humans being enemies. Agreeing to help them, Deet led them to the hidden door in Waterfall and helped them to reach the True True Lab in The Void. Confronting Gaster and the previous six 04 models, they successfully Fight them off, killing all but one of the other 04 models, but Chara was slain in the process. Pursuing them to another Universe after storing their Soul for later use, Azazel, Fell, and Deet find Gaster already combating that universe’s Asgore to collect the six Souls they possessed, as well as a mysterious Bête Noire Monster. Ink and the glitched Hellsiblings Chara arrive as well to further entrap them, and the latter finishes Gaster off to indirectly avenge her lost son. After fleeing that universe, a Glitched Japantale Timeline, Azazel later returned with Ink to enlist the Bête Noire, which was in fact an Asriel that was saved from death when the Chara they’d merged with inverted her own Soul Trait, a spell learned from her apprenticeship to either Betty or Agate. Taking the name Yūrei, they went into exile and became a Shinobi, trained by that universe’s Sans. It was their disappearance, rather than death, that started the war with Humanity and created the events leading to the story of the fallen Human Frisk. Successfully convincing Yūrei to join their cause, Azazel returned home and later arrived back in his native Timeline to give a speech during the opening of the temple. However, Gaster’s hidden benefactor, Nightmare, arrived to battle him in retaliation, and during the Fight they possessed Azazel’s body. Choosing to sacrifice himself by impaling himself on his own weapon, he successfully fought Nightmare off, but perished, his Soul lingering after his body turned to Dust. Ink and Dream arriving just in time to keep his Soul intact, the latter endeavored to restore him to life while Ink proceeded with Yūrei, Fell, and Deet to the Omega Timeline, as the attack was intentionally coincided with Error’s, who intended to kill Core!Frisk and all the other “abominations” at Nightmare’s behest. Finding himself outmatched, Error retreated, intending to at least finish Core!Frisk off, but was disabled and captured by Dust!Sans and Killer!Sans, and forced to help them gather Souls to elevate themselves to godhood. After acquiring the seventh and final Soul he needed, Dust!Sans betrayed Killer!Sans and became a god, Dust Seraphim, in an attempt to eradicate every Timeline. Having anticipated such a thing to happen eventually, a restored Azazel gathered up the five Souls recovered from the infected Timeline, as well as the one belonging to Chara in Deet’s Timeline, he inverted each of them and absorbed them with the flower vessel recovered from the Gastholme Timeline, becoming a permanent god. Knowing that only a Bête Noire Soul was strong enough to contend with Determination, and that the widest range of Traits would make him strongest, he became a host to Souls of Cruelty, Anxiety, Avarice, Despair, Tyranny, Fear, and Undeath, becoming the Sin Eater Seraphim. Challenging Dust Seraphim in his native Timeline, he managed to overcome and kill them by utilizing the rebellious nature of the Determination Souls they’d absorbed. Taking their scarf, a memento of that Timeline’s Papyrus, he returned home, exhausted. Meditating in the temple he’d helped to build, he contemplated his future; unable to enter other Timelines for fear of destroying them, it would fall to him to instead advise and lead what would be known as the Delta Core from afar. Joined by the Glitched Hellsiblings Chara, he convinced her to remain in his Timeline and take the place of the Chara he’d lost, asking her to marry him. With Fell peacefully overseeing a post-pacifist ending in his Timeline, Deet being made a royal guard with Papyrus and Sans in his own, and Yūrei revealing himself and reuniting with his family, all appeared to be well…bit it would seem that both Nightmare and Ink were planning something, preparing for an X-Event that would eventually prove to be a problem… The Delta Core The Delta Core are a group of Monster Bête Noire founded and led by Azazel Dreemurr (Fear Soul Asriel) that drive the story for much of Bête-No-Asrieltale. They guard AT’s and AU’s against disruptive anomalies and anyone who begins a Genocide Route/Dirty Hacker Route. And, when necessary, they will assist Error!Sans in erasing a Timeline that has become unstable and threatens others with contamination. Directed by Ink!Sans and Core!Frisk across multiple universes, they often remain in their own native Timelines when inactive. They are diametrically opposed to Nightmare!Sans, and often combat Dusttale!Sans, Killer!Sans, and others, while often allying with Dream!Sans, any good-aligned Gaster, and any Pacifist Route Protagonist. Members Azazel Dreemurr AT: 80 DF: 12 HP: 6666 LV: 20 The Fear-Soul Asriel and protagonist of Asrieltale and Bête-No-Asrieltale. See link here: https://undertale-au-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Azazel Fell AT: 40, DF: 7 HP: 1800 LV:2 An alternate Underfell Asriel created when Ink!Sans offered a dark orange Fear Soul to that universe’s Flowey as a means to complete a Pacifist Route. Until then that Underfell Timeline had been victim to a genocidal Frisk that Reset continuously. After peacefully defeating both Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton, and Asgore, Fell brokered peace and a trade agreement with Humanity under the condition that Monsters remained in The Underfell unless permitted otherwise. Though humbled by his experiences he retains a bit of his former bluster, sometimes Acting impulsively in the heat of combat. He is the weakest member due to the nature of his attacks heavily relying on musical rhythm and the fact that he names them aloud, making them easier to react to, though his spells are still extremely destructive. He is also held back in ability because the Fear Soul isn’t fully bonded to him, and thus cannot reach his full potential with it. He often attacks with an electric guitar that casts Fell Flame. Deet ''' AT: 30, DF 400, HP 4000 LV: 1 The only member of the Delta Core that is not in fact an AU Asriel, Deet was created by an AT Gaster as a means to capture Human Souls. Genetically engineered with the traits and characteristics of a Dog, Dreemurr, Skeleton, and Drake, Deet is incredibly durable and boasts the highest DF of any member of the Delta Core, but due to the inversion of his Monster Soul; a unique Black Soul of Physical Matter, he is incredibly dense, slow, and cannot cast conventional magic at all. While mute and very young (though he is larger than Asgore his growth was artificially accelerated and he is in fact not even two years old!) he is extremely adaptive and intelligent. He naturally befriended Papyrus, as he can only communicate by “speaking in hands” which only skeletons can understand and loves puzzles. The only member who deals purely physical combat damage, and is thus the most effective against Genocidal POV Humans like Frisk or Chara. '''Yūrei ''' '''AT: 99 DF:35 HP: 7500 LV: 20 He is an AU Japantale Asriel in a Timeline where Chara had been an apprentice to Agate Lightvale and was knowledgeable with Soul Inversion Magic. Convincing her friend to absorb her Soul in an effort to break the barrier, in the final moments before they both died she sacrificed her individuality in order to invert her Determination Soul into a Dark Red Mu (Nothingness/Undeath) Soul. The resulting surge of strength pulled Asriel from the brink of death, but also warped their being irreparably. Existing in an undead state not unlike a vampire, they must travel to The Surface and draw Determination out of living Humans to survive. Unable to accept what they became, they remained hidden, and it is their disappearance, rather than death, that restarted the war with humanity. Lives in exile due to shame but serves as a Shinobi to put down violent humans, uncertain of their purpose but kept alive and relatively sane by a twisted form of Determination. Knows and is helped sometimes by Japantale Sans, a reclusive hermit who offers him equipment and weapons through Temmie Village. Category:AUs Category:Character-centered Category:Serious Category:Written story